degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Keep On Loving You
Main Plot Holly J. and Declan's relationship continously grows. The show opens with Declan giving Holly J. a bracelet. The two about to have sex, when Holly J. confesses that she loves Declan. However, much to Holly J's dismay, Declan does not return the exchange. The next day at school, in an act of hurting, Holly J. returns the bracelet to Declan's sister, Fiona, who mentions that it was their grandmother's, and also says that he must love her, since he was saving the bracelet for someone special. She also reveals that he once told a girl he loved her, but he got hurt by her. Pleased with the notion that he does indeed feel deeply about her, Holly J takes the bracelet back. When Fiona and Declan's mom comes back from New York, she tells her kids that they will be moving back to New York to attend their senior year of high school there. Fiona is pleased by this news, but Declan is devastated. Coupled with the stress of the musical, "Space Awakening", that he has been directing, Declan is pretty much a mess. Fiona, in what seems to be an attempt to be a not-so-nice person, tells Holly J. the news of the move. When Holly J. goes to the auditorium to confront Declan, she walks in on him and his mother discussing the move, with Declan pleading to be able to stay at Degrassi. On the night of the musical, Declan is late to arrive, so Holly J fills in as role of director. Declan soon returns. Throughout the show's sentimental songs, Holly J. and Declan are shown hugging closer and closer. The musical closes successfully, and Declan tells Holly J. he loves her. Later at the Dot, it is revealed that when Declan was late to the musical, he was sending Holly J's demo to TVM, a New York music channel. She receives an internship, and they plan to spend the summer together. Subplot Peter and Chantay are the leads in Declan's musical. Danny, Chantay's boyfriend, has insecurities about Chantay kissing Peter. Coming down with a cold, Danny and Peter knowingly switch water bottles, so that Peter can get sick and will not have to kiss Chantay. Unfortunately, Chantay takes a sip out of Peter's (which was Danny's) water bottle, and she inevitably gets sick. On the night of the musical, Jane takes her place. To make it up to Chantay, Peter and Danny arrange an encore production of "Space Awakening" at Above the Dot. Trivia *This episode features the final freeze frame of Degrassi: The Next Generation, and the whole Degrassi franchise, as the freeze frame is removed in Season 10. *The title of this episode is named after "Keeping On Loving You" by REO Speedwagon. Links: *Watch Keep On Loving You Gallery Deg-ep919-flip-02.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-03.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-07.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-08.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-01.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-04-v.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-06.jpg 454.png 789.png vlcsnap-10337523.png vlcsnap-10344150.png alien.jpg Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Sex Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Jealousy Category:Family Issues Category:Parents Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Siblings Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Relationship Issues Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Actors Category:Actress Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:College Category:Art Category:School play Category:Episodes